Kamen Rider Kabuto: Another TheBee
by White Shadow
Summary: Ever since he quit from ZECT as a Shadow trooper, Kyoichi Minami enjoyed life as a normal citizen. He's been having a decent life from his job as an ice cream seller at the local park. Until...


My first try on Kamen Rider fic. This story is set during the course of the TV series after Kageyama was booted out from Shadow (and became Punch Hopper) and after Tendou returned all Zecters to their owners. And excuse my poor grammar. cough

**Kamen Rider Kabuto: Another TheBee**

**Chapter 1: The Chosen One**

**Story:**  
Ever since he quit from ZECT as a Shadow trooper, Kyoichi Minami enjoyed life as a normal citizen. He's been having a decent life from his job as an ice cream seller at the local park. Until...

"Here you go, little girl. I put a little extra on the topping." Kyoichi said, handing the ice cream cone to a little girl. She happily accepted it. The girl's mother handed Kyoichi a few shilings.

"Here you go, young man."

"Thank you, Ma'am. Please come again soon."

The girl waved goodbye at him. "See you! Bye-bye!"

He waved back, smiling. "Bye-bye!"

Kyoichi sat down on a nearby bench, taking a brief rest until a female voice called his name;

"Kyo-chaaaan!"

He turned to the source of the voice and sighed. A young woman in her early twenties ran at him.

"Athena, what are you doing here? Bugging me to death again?"

"Aww, that's pretty mean for a guy to say that to his girlfriend." she replied, flaunting her shoulder length hair. She then sat beside him watching the blue sky.

"How's business today?"

"Not bad."

"Any problem so far?"

"Financially, you mean. Have a few shortcomings here and there but I learned how to cut things down."

"You do know that my father is willing to help you to get into his company, right?"

"Is the offer still stands?"

"Indefinitely, yes."

"I'll tell you when I'm desperate enough."

"Geez. Trying to act cool, huh?"

"You can say that."

Athena leaned her head on his shoulder, holding his hand. "But that's the reason why I love you."

Kyoichi pulled her close. "Thanks Athena."

They hold each other tightly, looking at the sky together until a loud, rasping sound was heard. Moments later, a group of Pupa Worms appeared from the bushes nearby. Athena shrieked.

"What are those things?"

Kyoichi stood up. "Athena, I'll hold them off. You must get the hell out."

"What? I can't do that!"

Kyoichi held her shoulders and look into her eyes. "Please. You must go."

Athena found it hard to resist his penetrating gaze and nodded. Kyoichi smiled.

"Good. Now go."

Athena fled the scene. After seeing her vanish from sight, Kyoichi turned his attention to the Worms.

"Can a guy make some living out here?"

Then, the TheBee Zecter entered the scene and circled around Kyoichi.

"Go away. I don't want to be a Rider."

The Zecter buzzed. Kyoichi swatted it away with his arm. He then attacked the Worms with his bare hands. He dodged and rolled most of the fight until he got tired.

"Time to get out of here..."

"Minami Kyoichi."

He turned to the woman in black. She was holding Athena in her arm.

"Athena!" Kyoichi cried.

"Kyo...chann..."

Athena fainted. Kyoichi stared at her. Anger started to fuel inside him.

"Dammit! I already said that I don't want to be a rider! You can have that Zecter if you want to!"

"As long as the zecter chose it's master, it won't do us any good even if we take it."

Suddenly, one of the worms hit him from behind. He was thrown away and sprawled on the ground. Kyoichi groaned in pain.

"You bastards..."

Then, TheBee's Rider Brace fell off from inside his pocket. He looked at the object and made a vow to himself.

"I must...protect Athena...I don't care about anything else. Even if it means being a Rider!"

He picked it up and put on the brace. TheBee Zecter which was buzzing around him then attached itself on the brace. Kyoichi gulped with dread.

"After this, there's probably no way back for me. HENSHIN."

Kyoichi rotated the Zecter, completing the transformation. He took a moment to feel of what its like being a Rider.

"I'm using this to protect someone dear to me..."

The woman in black dropped Athena and changed into her Worm form, an Arachnid. The creature hissed and the Pupa Worms closed in on Kyoichi. Then he leapt headlong into the horde and battled valiantly. Seeing more and more are showing up, he flipped the Zecter's wings and rotated it 180 degrees. The bulk armor started detached itself.

"CAST OFF!"

The fragments of the armor hit every Worm in sight. They exploded and vanished from sight. The Worm Arachnid was forced to protect itself.

CHANGE WASP.

Kyoichi and the Worm stared at each other. "I must kill you."

"Funny. That's my line." Kyoichi said with a smug. "Come at me, you alien scum!"

**-END-**


End file.
